


look into my eyes.

by m4kiroll



Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Married Couple, anyway they deserve all the affection in the world, because that was very influential for making this, could be post-canon too, domestic miurumi supremacy, ily fellow miurumi enjoyers, thank you to whoever wrote the appearance section of miu's wiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4kiroll/pseuds/m4kiroll
Summary: normally, miu’s ice blue eyes held a tenderness that was only reserved for her, but this time, worry swam in her eyes.“look into my eyes, rumi,”(or, miu is able to relax kirumi after a long and tiring day of work.)
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139279
Kudos: 13





	look into my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing i've ever written but also one of my favorites,, miu and kirumi's power is unmatched
> 
> **day seven: eyes**

“Look into my eyes, Rumi,”

Kirumi looked up from her steady gaze at the mountain of dishes in the sink to her wife. Miu was right next to her, her hand inching towards Kirumi’s own. Tiredly, Kirumi gives in, wrapping her gloved fingers around Miu’s calloused hand. 

Miu’s hand was firm and rough to the touch — years of inventing had done that to her palms and the tips of her fingers — but was nonetheless soothing for Kirumi. Kirumi, who was admittedly overworked and low on sleep, held Miu’s hand desperately like it was the only thing that was keeping her awake. 

Kirumi met her wife’s worried gaze. Normally, Miu’s ice blue eyes held a tenderness that was only reserved for her, but this time, worry swam in her eyes. 

To Miu, her eyes were nothing special. They didn’t have the mesmerizing sparkles of light in them that brown eyes had, or the fascinating array of shades that hazel eyes that had glimmers of green and blue in them. Her eyes didn’t contain the collected assurance gray eyes held, or the gravitation black eyes did. Her blue eyes weren’t even as pretty as those with ocean blue ones. Sure, being blonde and blue-eyed did a lot with her conventional attractiveness when it came to the beauty standard, but when people actually took the time to _look_ at her eyes, they didn’t hold the same attractiveness that others did. 

That was why it marveled her how each and every time she told Kirumi to look into her eyes, she would instantly calm down. 

To Kirumi, Miu’s eyes were unlike anything else she had seen. Of course, the icy gray-blue color was a shade many others had, but there was a jagged rim around Miu’s pupils that never failed to capture Kirumi’s eye. 

As a maid, Kirumi had to always be on top of her manners, and that of course included maintaining eye contact at any and all times. Back when they were just high schoolers and not dating, Kirumi would hold eye contact with Miu, focusing on the rims of her pupils. It had always been calming, and now that they were married, she could spend all day staring into them without shame. 

“Your eyes are as beautiful as ever, love,” Kirumi finds herself saying, lifting her free hand out to caress the side of Miu’s face. 

Miu blushed lightly; long ago, she would have become redder than the tomatoes Kirumi made breakfast omelets with, but over time, Miu found her heartbeat relaxing rather than speeding up at the sight of Kirumi. 

It showed that after so long, Miu had finally found a place of comfort, and that was there with Kirumi. The maid, on the other hand, had finally found a home that did not require her to cook and clean for — her home was wherever she was with Miu. 

“And you’re as smooth as ever,” Miu said with a teasing smile. “Come on, I’ll do the dishes later. It’s movie night, and I picked out the perfect rom-com to cuddle to…”

Kirumi snorts, something she’d never do in anyone else’s presence. “Sometimes I forget how affectionate you can be,”

“Well, don’t forget it again!” The inventor replied, smirking. 

Kirumi shouldn’t have been surprised that Miu’s idea of a rom-com was a badly made romance movie from America that she knew the maid would hate, but it didn’t matter; she had her wife and her magnetic eyes, her comforting touch, and breathtaking smile to distract her. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing this long oneshot for celesgiri that was really introspective to both of their characters but i ended up scrapping it because that ship never personally appealed to me so instead i wrote this for feb. 7th's prompt!! maybe someday i'll end up picking the celesgiri oneshot back up again, but for now, it's probably not going to happen.
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
